Date With Kaito 2
by Byakko Hiyorin
Summary: lanjutan dari Date With Kaito/don't like? yang penting happy


Ohayou, Minna! Sudah baca fic Kagami yang judulnya Date With Kaito?

Bagi yang belum, silahkan baca ya! Bagi yang sudah baca, Kagami akan memberitahu bahwa fic ini adalah lanjutan dari Date With Kaito sesuai permintaan review. Banyak review yang mengatakan kalau fic 'Date With Kaito' sangat sebentar. Jadi Kagami akan membuat versi 2! XD #kayaknya bangga

Sebelumnya, Kagami ucapkan terima kasih bagi reader yang mau fav cerita sebelumnya maupun cerita ini. Karena Kagami author baru, jadi Kagami senang sekali jika ada yang review ataupun fav. Saat pertama kali di-review saja Kagami sampe teriak-teriak. Alhasil Kagami dimarahi oleh Mama . #gak penting

Oke, lansung saja kita mulai!

.

.

Disclaimer: vocaloid punya yamaha dan Crypton Future Media

Pair: MikuxKaito, slight pair:RinxLen

.

.

Miku POV

Reader sudah tau siapa aku, kan? Ya, aku adalah Hatsune Miku. Hari ini aku akan date lagi dengan Kaito. Karena date sebelumnya gagal total, aku meminta Kaito tercinta untuk date lagi. Aku berharap aku akan mendapat kenangan romantis bersama Kaito. Karena, walaupun kami sudah pacaran 2 tahun, tapi aku dan Kaito nggak pernah melakukan adegan romantis seperti ciuman atau pun pelukan. Kaito hanya pernah mencium pipiku saja. Dasar gak peka.

" Mama, aku berangkat dulu ya!"

" Iya, pulangnya jangan malam-malam lho!"

* * *

Aku dan Kaito akan ketemuan di dekat patung Hachiko. Tapi, Kaito kok belum datang, ya? Biasanya dia datang lebih cepat.

" Miku-chan!" ah, akhirnya kekasih baka-ku itu datang juga.

" Maaf, tadi aku hampir lupa," ucap Kaito. Aku tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum.

" Ayo kita mulai bersenang-senang, Kaito!" kataku sambil memeluk lengannya(so sweet kan?)

" Sebelumnya mau kemana?" tanya Kaito.

" Kita jalan-jalan saja dulu. Siapa tau ada yang menarik." kami pun berjalan bersama.

Saat sedang berjalan, aku mendengar orang-orang berbisik,

" Hei coba lihat. Cowok itu keren ya?"

" Siapa cewek itu? Pacarnya?"

" Apa cewek itu pacarnya?"

Wah, kami menjadi pusat perhatian. Aku senang sekali dianggap sebagai pacarnya Kaito.

" Ah, nggak mungkin pacarnya."

" Rasanya cewek itu sok sekali memeluk lengan cowok itu,"

" Cewek itu nggak cocok dengan cowok keren itu,"

**JLEB**! Pas nancep di hatiku. Awas kalian, para penggosip. Kalau tidak ada Kaito, sekarang aku sudah membuat mereka dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

" Kaito, aku haus. "

" Tunggu, ya. Kubelikan minuman dulu. Miku-chan mau minum apa?"

" Orange juice,"

" Tunggu ya," Kaito berlari ke toko terdekat.

Aduh, senangnya punya pacar sebaik itu. Aku gadis yang paling berutuntung! XD

" ini, Miku-chan." Kaito pun menyerahkan botol kecil bertuliskan orange juice kepadaku. Kulihat dia membeli poca** swe** juga.(supaya gak dikira promosi, nama minuman disamarkan)

" Arigatou, Kaito." kami pun meminum minuman masaing-masing di kursi terdekat.

" Miku manis sekali hari ini." Kaito, kau gombal. Kurasa wajahku memanas sekarang.

" Dasar Kaito gombal!" aku pun meng-hadiah-kan Kaito pukulan bertubi-tubi andalanku.

" Eh, Miku-chan! Minumanku nanti tum-" belum sempat Kaito menyeselaikan kata-katanya, minuman-nya sudah tumpah akibat tersenggol tanganku.

" Tuh kan, itu akibatnya karena menjahiliku!"

" Minumanku..." Kaito pundung hanya karena minuman? Dasar baka.

" Iya, maaf. Nih minum saja punyaku," aku pun menyerahkan botol orange juice-ku padanya.

"..." Kaito menatap terus botol yang kukasih sambil memegangnya. Eh, tunggu. Kalau ada bekas mulutku di botol itu lalu Kaito meminumnya, berati... Ciuman nggak lansung, kan? Ma...masa Kaito menyadarinya!

Setelah dia berdiam cukup lama, dia meminumnya. A...a...apa? Apa tadi aku bilang dia meminumnya?

" i..ini..minumanmu,"

" ee... Iya."

Hening.

" Kaito, gimana kalau kita lanjutkan jalan-jalan?" aku mencoba memecahkan keheningan.

" Ya, ayo."

Kami pun keliling. Kadang jika ada toko yang menarik perhatian,kami akan kesana.

" Miku? Shion-san?" oh tidak. Itu suara Rin. Kami-sama, tolong jangan menambah penderitaanku.

" Kalian ngapain kesini?" Kami-sama, kau tidak berpihak padaku. Ada Len juga.

" Kami mau kencan, jadi jangan diganggu. Kalian sendiri?" aku balik bertanya.

" Kami juga kencan. " jawab Len.

" Eh, gimana kalau kita Double Date?" usul Rin.

" Iya, ya! Bagaimana, kalian mau kan?" kenapa Len menyetujuinya?

" aku tidak ma-"

" Kayaknya itu usul yang bagus! Kau mau kan Miku-chan?" ukh, jika Kaito yang memintanya, aku tidak bisa menolak.

"*sigh* baiklah."

Kami pun double date ke taman hiburan. Aku tidak menikmatinya.

" bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai es krim?" usul Kaito.

" setuju!"

* * *

Di kedai es krim tampak Rin dan Len yang bermesraan

" Rin, kamu ingin anak kita seperti apa?" tanya Len, tiba-tiba.

" Aku ingin anak kita pintar, cakep, dan kalem."

" Itu mirip sekali denganmu, kau cantik, pintar, dan kalem." sepertinya Len ketularan virus gombal dari Kaito.

" ah, itu mirip dengan Len kok," gawat. Rin ketularan juga.

" Nggak, pasti mirip Rin,"

" Mirip Len,"

" Mirip Rin,"

" Mirip Len,"

" Mirip Rin,"

" Len, aku beruntung punya pacar sepertimu,"

" Aku lebih beruntung, Hime-sama. Kau yang terbaik dari yang terbaik," sementara mereka asyik bermesraan, aku dan Kaito hanya berdiam diri.

" Miku, kau kenapa? Kok tumben diam sekali,"

" Nggak pa-pa, kok." jawabku sambil tetap menjilati es krim.

" Pasti kau nggak suka double date,ya?" tebak Kaito.

" Darimana kau tau?"

" Aku kan peramal,"

" Ya, aku mengaku. Kau betul,"

" Kalau gitu, ikut aku."

" kemana?

" Ikut saja,"

" Rin, Len, aku pergi dulu, ya." pamit Kaito.

" Bye!"

" Miku, akan kuantar kau pulang."

" eh? Nggak apa-apa, nih?"

"iya"

* * *

Akhirnya kami pun sampai di rumahku.

" Sampai jumpa, Kaito! Terima kasih, ya!" ucapku.

" Miku.."

" Ya?"

Tiba-tiba Kaito memelukku. Gyaaa! Dia kerasukan apa sampai begini!

" Oyasumi, Miku."katanya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

" Oyasumi, Kaito."

**OWARI**

Author: hyaaaa! Dipanjangin kok malah jadi gaje gini!

Kaede: tirulah Author lain,

Author: Kaede selalu bilang gitu!

Irazu: memang kenyataan, kan?

Author: huwaaaa T^T kalian jahat

Miu: reviewnya, ya :3

Yuki: tolong reviewnya


End file.
